Stepfather
by JeanyQueen
Summary: A Person from Felicitys past is coming after her, she's afraid but she won't tell Oliver or Diggle what's wrong with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Fanfiction in english.**

**Sorry for my bad english and no beat reading, maybe somebody like my Story and would like to read my Story beat ;) **

**I set the Ratings pretty high, for later chapters **

Something was wrong with Felicity, Oliver noticed that.

Since one week she acts really strange, she jumped up when her cell phone rings, she forgot meetings, she didn´t eat and act clumsier than normally.

"Felicity, what´s wrong with you?"

Felicity looked up and gaves him a smile, he knows that this was not a real Felicity smile it was fake.

"Oliver since one week you ask me the same question very day and I gave you the same answer every day. Nothing is wrong with me."

Oliver felt the anger in his chest, Felicity thinks she could see right through his heart, but he also could read her like an open book. He knows she loves him, he knows every time he touched her, she starts to shiver and he also knows that she hidden something from him.

He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath and then he looked at her again

"Since one week you looked tired, you forgot some meetings, you jumped every time your cell phone rings and you didn´t eat"

Felicity was shocked, she never knows that Oliver noticed every step she takes. She looked down and starts to work on her computer.

"I slept pretty badly the whole week, I got new neighbors and they are really loud, pretty loud music every night."

"Ok if that's all and I´m happy."

"Yeah that's all, really ok, so I have work to do for your meeting, that I´m not forget and If I finished my work I swear I eat my lunch."

You so badly in faking Felicity Smoak, Oliver thinks but he don´t start another try to push her

"So than your Boss is happy, but I hope you know I´m also your friend and you can trust me. Felicity look at me."

She looks at him and she felt so guilty, that she couldn´t tell him the truth

"I trust you Oliver more than other people. You and Diggle are the only person that I trust."

"Good"

Oliver walked down to the Elevator, it was time for lunch with Diggle and maybe Felicity told him whats wrong with her.

"Oliver what´s wrong with you?"

"It´s Felicity, somethings wrong with her and she won´t tell me"

Diggle smiled, Oliver was so protective to her, he says all the time that he didn´t love her, but he was totally in love. He thinks he don´t deserve a woman like her. That was a mess, she was the only one who can handle him and brought him to smile.

"Did she say something to you?"

"No Oliver nothing, why do you think something's wrong with her?"

Oliver told him and now his best friend agrees with him, there was something wrong with the IT girl.

Felicity tries to eat something, but she couldn´t. She thinks back what´s happened last Saturday and throwed her sandwich in the garbage.

Maybe she should tell Oliver and Diggle whats happened but how would they react? She knows about Diggles past and a part from Olivers past, but thanks god they never ask about her childhood.

No she had to do this on her own.

It would be easier if she could tell her mom, but she died. She was alone on the whole wide world. A tear rolled over her face.

Piep piep

She got a message, the IT girl starts shaking as she put up her cell phone.

It was a message from him

_Lis what a nice working place, do you slept with your boss to get the job_

She put her phone on her desk and starts running to the bathroom and bumped into Oliver and Diggle.

"Felicity…" Oliver starts but she gave him no chance to finished, she runs to the bathroom.

Diggle looked to Oliver "Go after her"

He heard her to throw up.

"Felicity what the hell is wrong? And don´t say nothing"

She unlocked the door and looked down on the floor

"I think I´m getting ill"

Oliver looked at her, she´s getting really thin in the last week and she looked so tired.

" I know that you lying at me"

" I don´t lie to you ok," she yelled at him, " Some things in my life are not your problem, so stop asking me and do your hood thing."

With these words she leaving the bathroom and walked back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chaper 2 thanks for the reviews and following my story**

**BIG BIG Thanks goes to hai-edogawa without you I would be totally lost THANK YOU for beta **

Felicity hates weekends, since 6:00am she's driving her car from coffee shop to coffee shop. She went shopping some new dresses, shoes, jeans, shirts and inner-wear.

As she entered the lair with her bags, Oliver and Diggle looked at her.

"Look who's coming Oliver, the Starling city's shopping Queen," Dig said to his friend.

Oliver scans her, he finds her smiling, but her eyes were telling him the otherwise, hers were tired like they were for the whole week and the smile wasn't that bright, it was a fake.

"Yap! I'm back and I'm feeling good" ' I should get an Oscar for this act' Felicity Smoak told herself, yeah but this lie was better than the truth.

"What're you doing tonight? You want to go out with Dig and me, some clubs, bars?" Oliver asked her.

"That would be great, I'll get dressed and we can hit the road, " she says.

Diggle looked to Oliver " I think she's OK Oliver, maybe the story with her new neighbors wasn't a lie."

" I don't know Dig, I think she's hiding something"

She needs a break from her thoughts and fears, he had found her… after all these years. She knew if anything would happened tonight Oliver and Diggle would keep her safe.

The bar Diggle bought them to was wonderful, Felicity felt it to be like in a movie of the 20's. The man at the piano played the song from Casablanca, Dig and Oliver telling funny stories of their childhood.

"… and then after hours my mother found me in the rooftop of our apple tree with her bra," Diggle said laughing and so do Oliver.

"OMG, Dig I had no idea about your feelings for bra's, what about you Felicity some funny stories from your past?" Oliver asked her with a smile.

"Nope, I am the boring IT Geek, since the beginning of my life," she answered and drank another glass of wine.

She was getting nervous, Oliver could feel it and the fact that she drank so much, told him that he was right.

"So tell us something from your new neighbors," he said.

"Oh there are new and loud… yes really loud, heavy metal every night," she starts babbling, "really hard to find some sleep for everybody at my apartment house."

'Got ya Felicity Smoak', he thinks. He checked on her apartment house yesterday, nobody moved in or out the last 4 years, she was lying to him. But why, after all they went through, what could be so bad the she couldn´t tell him.

Oliver gave her a ride to her apartment, she was shaking. He recognized it, but he didn't ask her why.

"Thanks for the nice evening and sorry for being such a jerk for the last week, I promise it will never happen again."

"Felicity you don't have to excuse, I care of you a lot and if something is bothering you, you can tell me, I'll be there for you and so will Diggle."

'Don't start crying' Felicity she said to herself, "I know, Oliver but sometimes you have to deal with your problems alone, so you do, with your past from the island. Not that I had something to deal with… I started babbling again sorry."

She opens the door of Oliver's Bentley.

"Wait Felicity," he told her she turned around, " I'll walk you in and maybe I could talk to your new neighbors."

"That's a good idea, but let's see, probably they're out on a heavy metal concert."

The IT girl said goodbye to Oliver and turn on the light, she had a weird feeling to enter her own apartment and he knows where she lives.

She looked around – nothing changed since she left last Saturday, but then she saw the notice on the floor.

'I saw you with those two guys, you looked so sexy in you black dress'.

No he was there… at the bar… I had to leave. She called a cab and drove to her safe place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviews and following my story happy you like it, but I also see that some people don't like it and again thanks hai-edogawa for beta.**

**1. If you don't like – DON'T READ.**

**2. I don't like rape or molest, I worked as a nurse for 10 years and I saw a lot of this mess, I cried a lot in these years and after a gave birth to my daughter a quit my job because I'm to sensitive for this. This is just a story one little story in my head, there are also a lot of romances and humor stories, so please don't judge me for writing this. **

**3. English isn't my first language, so it's hard for me to find the right words sometimes, please forgive me this. ****Mein Deutsch ist dafuer wirklich perfekt und wenn jemand von euch mal eine Uebersetzung braucht Englisch/ Deutsch dann her damit ;) **

The couch in the lair was a mess, after she got the first message that he found her, she packed her bags and left her apartment.

The lair was her safe place, nobody knows this place besides Oliver and Diggle. Her luck that there was no work to do for Team Arrow this week, Oliver and Diggle showed up every evening for work outs and left the basement early. She told them she had to run updates the whole week, so they didn't realize that she wasn't leaving.

Felicity looked at her cell phone, 6:00am it was time to get dressed.

Oliver had meetings all the morning and after that, a lunch date with Isabel Rochev, normally it would bother Felicity, but not today. She had to control her emotions, there was no place for jealousy.

Oliver was tired, he couldn't sleep the last night, Felicity had a problem and even though she said it wasn't his problem, it was. He loved her and he wants to protect her. He knew that it was a big mistake telling her that he couldn't be with somebody that he really cares about, the life that he lives. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth, he loved her and he wants to hold her in his arms every night.

"Oliver? Oliver" a voice broke through his thoughts, it was Isabel Rochev the woman he'd slept with in Russia.

"Do you hear me?" she starred at him

"Yes sorry Isabel, I had a hard night and the meetings this morning, I'm tired. What did you say?"

Isabel put an evil and sweet smiled on her lips "Let me guess? you had a special meeting with your blond assistant"

Oliver looked angry at her and he knew that this was her plan, Isabel was angry at him, because after the night in Russia nothing happened between them and Isabel tried hard to get another night with him.

"No I didn't have any private meeting with Ms Somak. Isabel and if I had it, you would be the last person I would tell."

Oliver stood up from the table and left the restaurant.

"Oliver I´m…" Isabel said, but he was gone.

Back at QC Oliver saw a man at the reception who was asking about Felicity. The man was tall, he was definitely involved in sports, dressed with jeans and a white shirt, his hair were grey and he looked like 45 or 50 years.

"My name is Edward Smoak, he told the woman on the reception "I'm Mrs Smoak's father maybe you could make an exception and let me visit her. Or you call her and ask her to come down, I'm only here for one afternoon."

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not allowed to let people without an appointment at the top floor," the woman said.

"But she's my daughter," the men yelled at the woman.

"Is there a problem?" Oliver asked the woman with a smile

"This is Mr Smoak, Mr Queen he wants to see your assistant, I told him that I can't let him at the top floor," she said.

Oliver looked at the man who said he was Felicity's father, this guy had nothing from Felicity, he couldn't be her father.

"Mr Smoak, I'm Oliver Queen your daughter is working for me, " he said

"Oh hello Mr. Queen, I'm Edward Smoak," he shakes Oliver's hand and starts to smile

Real fake Oliver thinks, "sorry for the drama I made, but I want to see my little girl. I didn't see her since she started working for your company."

"No problem Mr Smoak I give you a ride to the executive floor," Oliver showed him the way to the elevators.

Felicity stood at her desk with a cup of coffee in her hands, as she heard the elevator, that must be Oliver, the lunch break with Isabel was over.

She turns around and dropped her coffee cup. Her face turned white as she saw the man behind Oliver.

Oliver noticed that and looked what happened next, the man who said he would be her father, gave Felicity a hug.

"Liz my little girl I missed you so much, you looked so good."

Felicity was stiff in his arms and Oliver had the feeling that she tried not to lose her control.

After he let her go she hid behind her desk, "Sorry Edward I had no time to talk to you, I'm really busy Mr Queen has a meeting in 10 minutes."

Felicity looked at Oliver, her eyes were full of panic and pain, she was afraid of this man and he put her in this position.

"That's right Mr Smoak there's a meeting in 10 minutes I'll walk you out."

"Give your old father another hug Liz, I hope I see you later," he said with a big evil smile and walked around the desk to hug Felicity again.

He whispered in her ear, "after all these years I got you back Liz and I never let you go again."

Every muscle in Oliver's body was tensed up, as he saw how Felicity looked like.

He walked him out to the Elevators.

_This couldn't be real, it has to be a bad dream_ Felicity thinks as she saw her stepfather walked out of the elevator with the man that she loved and trusted.

She felt sick and all the pictures from the past came up, _don't collapse in front of him_, was all she could think about, _be strong Felicity be strong, don't show him how much control he has on_ _you. _

Has he hugged her she smelled his perfume, it was the same he had when she was little, _don´t puke Felicity_, _give Oliver a signal he would protect you, he always will. _

And he does; he get her message with the fake meeting and send him out of QC, but now she had to tell him what happened in her life and that would be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladys and gentleman the story is back, so please give a big THANK YOU to NIAGARAWEASEL for translate the Story.**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH ;)**

**Thanks for waiting, thanks for the nice reviews and for following. **

Oliver was angry with himself, with Felicity and with the man who was supposedly her father. He had never seen her so full of panic, almost like a skittish deer chased by a pack of hunters..

The elevator doors opened and he was back. Felicity was sitting at her desk, not looking up.

"In my office, NOW!" he said, his voice loud and firm. Felicity flinched. She knew that he was boiling mad, he had never talked to her like this, that tone of voice was usually reserved for victims of the Arrow.

With shaking legs she went into his office. Oliver stood at the window, looking out over the city, arms held close to his sides, fists clenched.

"Oliver, it…." Felicity broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He turned around and his dark eyes changed back to thr ususal deep, sensual blue.

"Felicity, what exactly are you sorry for?" Oliver let out a deep breath. "What's wrong with you? Who is that guy and why are you so afraid of him? I have never seen you like this, so full of panic and fear and so fragile. And the worst thing is that I put you in this position. When you started working with Diggle and me I swore I would never let you get into such a situation and yet now I have."

Felicity stared at him, unbelieving. Was he telling her that he did have feelings for her after all? She had to sit down and started nervously playing with her fingers. "It's not your fault, it's an old, long and complicated story and one that I hoped was dead and buried."

Oliver left his place by the window, sat down beside her on the couch and covered her hands with his own.

"Tell me about it, we have all afternoon."

"I… I can't," Felicity stammered, close to tears.

Oliver placed a hand under her chin, lifted it up and looked into her eyes. "Yes, you can. No matter what it is, I'm here for you."

Felicity's heart was beating faster. The look in his eyes was so gentle and full of honesty, but fear of his reaction to her past made her hesitate. "You'll see me in a different light and I don't want that to happen."

Oliver didn't take his eyes off her. "Whatever it is, whatever you did, you will always be the wonderful, unbelievable Felicity Smoak, the woman who sees the real me, not the playboy; the woman who makes me smile."He took his fingers off her chin and gently caressed her cheek instead. Her skin was so soft, he wanted so much to touch her every day, to take her into his arms, but now was not the right time.

Felicity gathered her thoughts and started talking in a low voice. "I was born in Central City. We had a small house and my father was a history professor at Central City University, while Mom was a nurse at Central Hospital. One evening my father didn't come home. Mom called the university, but he had left there hours ago. Then she got a call from the police… Dad had died in a car accident. I was 2 years old at the time." She stopped and it pained Oliver to see her like that. "Our whole life changed after that. Mom worked non-stop to keep the house, she didn't laugh anymore and was only a shadow of her old self. After three years, Edward came into her life. I thought everything would get better then. She started to enjoy life again, he was good to us and we did a lot of things together. One year later they married and from one day to the other everything changed. Edward started to become more than nice and friendly to me when Mom was not around."

Oliver's heart seemed to stop. What he had just heard couldn't be real, he must have heard wrong.

"What do you mean?" he asked, fervently hoping that it hadn't been that. Felicity got up and moved to the window. "Oliver, please", Felicity closed her eyes and continued. "Please don't ask, you know what I mean and it's hard enough telling you about it."

He nodded. "How long?"

Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. "297 days; 189 nights and 108 days to be exact, then I tried to defend myself. When Mom came home and saw me that day, her heart almost stopped. I had a black eye and a gash on my head. She immediately threw Edward out, but he came back that night totally drunk and started hitting Mom. That night we packed our bags and moved to Gotham City. After a few months he found us there, so we went to Metropolis, but it was the same there. Our last stop was Starling City, here we had no choice but to go to the police and tell our story. They found him in Metropolis and arrested him. In court he swore revenge, so Mom and I got a new identity."

"What's your real name?" was all Oliver managed to say. He felt sick and mad at himself that he had let that man get close to Felicity.

"Megan Miller, not terribly original, is it?" Felicity tried to joke, but Oliver knew that she was close to tears and trying to cover it up with that line.

He went over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

For the first time in years and definitely for the first time after this week from hell Felicity felt safe. Feeling the tears pooling in her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest.

Oliver held her and it didn't feel wrong at all, in fact it felt absolutely 100% right. Maybe it had been wrong to stay away from her after all? Even after what she had just told him and despite the fact that she was crying against his chest, he still felt like she was the one giving him strength and security instead of the other way around. It was a feeling he hadn't had for the longest time.

He had no idea how long he had held her, seconds, minutes or even hours, before her tears stopped and she looked up at him.

"Do you want to tell me the rest of the story?" he asked, not letting her out of his arms.

She nodded and began to speak. "Last week I found a note under my door saying that he had found me. I panicked, packed my bags and left my apartment."

"Where did you go?"

"To Verdant," Felicity answered meekly. Oliver released his hold to look at her. "You slept the whole week on the couch in the basement? What about your mother, does she know?"

Felicity looked at him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "She died when I was eighteen."

Oliver pulled her back into his arms, feeling her pain, he knew that feeling. "Felicity, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me or Diggle, we would have been there for you. You could have stayed with me, the Queen mansion is more than big enough."

"I was afraid – and what was I supposed to tell you, more lies?"

"Okay, but now I know and you are going to stay with me. And when was the last time you ate something?"

"An apple yesterday."

His eyebrows rose. " I mean real food."

Felicity lowered her eyes. "With you and John at Big Belly Burger."

"Felicity, that was the Friday before you got the note from your stepfather," Oliver said sternly. "Okay, here's the plan: we'll go to Verdant, pick up your things, go get something to eat and then I'm taking you to the mansion."

"Thanks, Oliver."

"For what? For being there for the one person who is closest to my heart?" Did he really just say that? He looked at Felicity and saw in her eyes, that yes, he had. But it was nothing but the truth and after Felicity's story he had realized that she would always be in danger, if not because of him then because of something else. She was often seen with him and people knew that she was in contact with the Arrow, those facts alone put her at risk. But ne needed her, because she made him feel complete. And there was another point as well; right now he could only protect her while she was working for him, if the two of them were together he could protect her – and feel her – around the clock, and by God that was exactly what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS so much for all your nice reviews and for follow the story. **

**Nigaraweasel thanks again for translate, I would be totally lost without you ;) **

Oliver and Felicity arrived on the parking level where her Mini Cooper stood. Oliver's hand rested protectively on her back; he was too worried that after everything she had jus revealed about herself, she might still collapse right before his eyes. When they reached the car, Felicity rummaged around in her handbag. "I can't find my keys, I must have left them on my desk."

Oliver held out his hand and the blonde IT-girl saw that he held something gleaming silver. "You left them in my office and I think it's better if I drive." Felicity wanted to protest but she was too exhausted.

Oliver started the car. "Well, then let's see if this would make a good second car for the CEO."

Felicity threw him a sideways glance; a Mini Cooper was definitely not a car he would put in his garage. Oliver loved speed and the adrenaline kick that came with it. Sometimes she had the impression that he needed that to know that he was still alive. Her thoughts started to drift until she didn't see the buildings and passing cars any longer.

A hand caressed her cheek and a softly spoken "hey" seeped into her consciousness. Felicity opened her eyes and saw Oliver smiling gently at her. It had made his heart ache to wake her, she had looked so peaceful and he knew that she needed the rest. "Felicity, wake up."

"Mhmmmm…" Felicity mumbled, still a little dazed. She stretched and got out of the car. Oliver was at her side immediately and wrapped an arm around her waist. " I would have let you sleep, you looked so peaceful, but it's getting cold in the car and I think a real bed will be much more comfortable." Felicity looked confused. "How long have we been parked here?" she asked.

Oliver glanced at his watch. "An hour." For one hour he had sat beside her in the car, watching over her. She loved this man with all of her heart, even though he always thought of himself as a bad person. She knew there was no-one more sensitive and noble than Oliver Queen. He would give his life for the people he loved.

Felicity stopped moving for a moment and immediately Oliver's hold on her tightened. She looked at him with wide open eyes and gently touched his cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes and only opened them again when he could no longer feel her touch.

In the basement of Verdant they packed up Felicity's things and stowed them in the car. Oliver looked at her. "So, Big Belly Burger?" Felicity looked out of the window. "Oliver… could we go to the mansion first? I…I would like to change and take a shower."

Oliver understood, she wanted to wash away her stepfather's touch. "No problem, if you want, I can ask Raisa to cook something for us and we can make ourselves comfortable in the living room in front of the fireplace."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Felicity stood gaping at the entrance hall of the Queen mansion; the house was gigantic. She felt like a princess in a Disney movie.

Right now Oliver was living here alone with the staff. Moira Queen had taken some time out after her prison stay and gone to Europe, and Thea was on cloud 9 with Roy and rarely came home again. Felicity was grateful for that, she was simply not strong enough right now to tell even more people about her past.

Oliver showed her around the house. There was a pool in the basement, a fitness room, enormous bathrooms, a beautiful living room with an open fireplace and an ultra-modern kitchen, where they met a small, middle-aged woman who had to be Raisa. When she saw Oliver she immediately came up to him, gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. It was nice to see him like that. Oliver introduced Felicity and Raisa immediately hugged her as well. Felicity felt a stab of pain in her heart. Raisa reminded her of her own mother, God how much she missed her.

"Oliver", she said silently. He interrupted his conversation with Raisa and looked at her. "Could you show me my room? I'd like to…"

She didn't have to finish, he understood what she meant. "Of course." He took her hand and led her back to the entrance hall and upstairs, stopping at the third door. "This here is my room. The guest rooms are actually on the other side, but", he pointed to the next door," I'd rather have you close to me. There's a connecting door and you have your own bathroom."

He opened the door and Felicity stepped into the bright, friendly room. The first thing she noticed was the enormous bed and the large windows. "It's a little smaller than the guest rooms, but I hope it's okay."

"Oliver, it's perfect, it's almost the size of my whole apartment."

"Good", he gently touched her arm. "Then I'll leave you alone now and go help Raisa with dinner."

She nodded and let the door fall shut behind him. Taking a deep breath, she felt panic creep up inside her again. She could still small her stepfather's perfume on her clothes and in her hair. Practically tearing her clothes off, she hurried into the bathroom.

The hot water ran down her body and she felt the tension turn into emotions with every drop – emotions she had managed to control for years, but not anymore. She collapsed, huddling on the floor of the shower stall, pressing her knees against her chest. Something flashed before her eyes and suddenly she wasn't in Starling City any longer, but back in their old house, and there he was, the man who had stolen her soul.

Oliver looked at his watch. It had been an hour… could she really have taken a shower for that long? Nervously he listened at her door, but heard nothing.

He knocked… no reaction.

"Felicity? Everything okay with you?"

Still nothing…

"Felicity, if you don't answer me, I'm coming in."

When he still got no answer, he cautiously opened the door, but Felicity wasn't there. The bathroom door was closed, but he could hear the water running.

"Felicity, you have been in that shower for an hour now, is everything alright?"

Still no answer.

"This isn't a joke! I'm worried about you, I'm coming in now."

He grabbed the door knob, hesitating for another moment, before he opened the door and was shocked. "Oh my God, Felicity!" For a moment, his heart seemed to stop. Felicity was huddled shivering in the shower stall, legs drawn tightly against her body, her skin red from the hot water that was still pounding down on her, her eyes were wide open but unseeing. Oliver turned off the water and grabbed a bathrobe from the shelf to wrap it protectively around her.

He knelt beside her. "Felicity, look at me, you're safe here, no one can hurt you."

Felicity was far away in her own little shattered world. From far away she heard the soft, gentle voice that gave her comfort and security. Briefly she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw Oliver crouched in front of her.

"Felicity," Oliver sighed, relieved that she was reacting to him; his pulse rate slowed down again.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here… what happened?"

"First put on the bathrobe, then I'll explain everything." Like a gentleman, he turned his back while Felicity slipped into the bathrobe. "I'm done", she said and he turned back to her again. "Can you get up?" Wordlessly the blonde IT-girl tried to get up, but her legs immediately gave out. Oliver caught her and carried her into the bedroom, turning back the blanket and tucking her in.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW thanks so much for reading my story **

**And thanks to the best translator NIAGARAWEASEL or my nickname for her NIAGARASMOAK ;) **

Oliver sat beside her on the bed.

"Oliver, I was there, back in Central City," Felicity whispered, drawing the blanket closer around her.

"You're safe here, nothing bad can happen to you. Try to get some sleep, I will tell Raisa to put dinner back for us."

Felicity nodded and closed her eyes, only now realizing how exhausted she was. She had hardly slept at all in the past ten days. Oliver stayed beside her until he heard her breathing become deep and regular.

When the CEO came back to the entrance hall, Diggle was waiting for him. "Oliver, where have you been all afternoon? I was supposed to pick you up from QC at six, you weren't there and you didn't answer my calls!"

Oliver pulled a face. "Damn, I'm sorry, I forgot."

Diggle was visibly angry. "You forgot? Oliver, I'm responsible for your safety! I tried calling Felicity, but she doesn't answer her phone either. Have you heard from her?"

"She went to sleep a few minutes ago", Oliver answered, slipping into his leather jacket and grabbed his helmet. The bodyguard looked at him in confusion. "She is here? What happened?"

"Dig, it's a long story and one I don't have time for right now. Do me a favor and watch over her."

Oliver left the mansion and climbed on the motorbike parked in the driveway. As he started the motor, he felt the rage welling up inside of him. All day he had managed to suppress the hate along with all other emotions, but now there was no holding back. All the way to Verdant he drove at a reckless pace, ignoring pretty much all speed limits, red lights and stop signs on the way.

Once inside, Oliver shed his jacket and shirt and started to train. Again and again images flickered before his eyes… Edward Smoak touching Felicity.. her terrified eyes… The man wouldn't leave Starling City alive. Even if Oliver had sworn to stop killing to honor Tommy's memory, they weren't talking about a human being here, but about a monster, who had molested the woman he loved. Gripping the bamboo sticks in his hands tighter, Oliver stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. Once again he saw Felicity and Edward Smoak, shaking his hand with a smile on his face. With an enraged cry, Oliver shattered the glass case containing his equipment.

When Diggle entered the basement of Verdant, he stopped on the stairs and watched as Oliver overturned the desk and proceeded to shatter another case.

"I don't think Felicity will be too happy with the chaos you created here", he said, making his presence known. Panting, Oliver whirled around and yelled angrily at him. "Didn't I tell you to stay with Felicity?"

The bodyguard walked down the remaining steps and answered calmly. "She's with Raisa in the kitchen, eating Paella. Oliver, she told me what happened. I'm here as your friend, it's 3 am, you've been gone for hours and Felicity is worried about you."

4 hours? Had he really been training for that long? Then why didn't he feel any better? Why hadn't his rage lessened at least a little? Oliver looked at Diggle, astonished. "She told you?"

"Hey, I know how you feel, and believe me, I'm just as furious. Felicity means a lot to me, too."

Oliver closed his eyes, a muscle in his jaw jumping. "Believe me, Diggle, you have no idea how I feel."

Diggle took off his jacket and shirt and grabbed two bamboo sticks. "Then show me."

Oliver went over to the training mat and a vicious sparring match developed between the two men. Oliver channeled all of his aggression into his attacks and Diggle had a hard time to block them. An hour later, Oliver finally felt his rage lessen. He grabbed two towels and threw one to his friend, before slumping to the floor. Diggle sat down beside him and handed him a water bottle.

"I will find him, Diggle, and I will kill him", Oliver said, his voice calm and controlled.

The bodyguard put down his own water bottle and nodded. "I'll have your back."

"Thanks."

"Did you already run the data through the computer?"

"No, my first priority was Felicity, she was really bad off. How was she when you saw her?" Oliver asked his friend.

"She had a nightmare, but she seemed composed when she told me what had happened. Oliver, she's strong, she'll get through this." Diggle put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Go to her, I'll see what I can find out about Edward Smoak. I'll let you know when I find anything."

Oliver nodded and put his shirt back on. "Thanks, Dig."

"No problem. Remember…. Team Arrow", Diggle said with a smile.


End file.
